Une rencontre
by Picotti
Summary: Astoria Greengrass n'avait pas été très enthousiaste lorsque sa soeur l'avait invité à sa pendaison de crémaillère. Mais elle avait accepté parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle se change les idées. Elle pensait s'y ennuyer horriblement au milieu des amis de sa soeur mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le rencontrer lui, Draco Malfoy, puisse être aussi intéressant.


****_Cet OS est dédié à Elena Grape, la première en tout, la première à être là, et qui compte tellement pour moi. Joyeux Noël Ely._

* * *

******UNE RENCONTRE**

Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille est de loin celle dont tu te méfies le plus. Elle est la Serpentard par excellence, la fille perfide et manipulatrice qui se cache sous un sourire et de longs cheveux blonds. Elle est belle. Elle est même vraiment belle et tu la jalouses presque pour ça. Tu envies presque les regards que les garçons posent sur elle, le magnétisme qu'elle dégage, ce charisme qui attire tant. Elle est belle, elle est envoûtante… Elle porte une robe vert serpent qui lui va à merveille, moulante, qui met ses formes en valeur. Quand on a sa silhouette, on peut se le permettre.

Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu te dis que tu n'as rien à faire là.

Daphné, ta sœur aînée, t'envoie une grande tape sur le bras. Ce qu'elle t'énerve. Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser t'embarquer dans cette histoire de soirée. Tu n'as pas la tête à ça. En fait, tu n'as pas la tête à grand chose depuis quelques temps. Maman dit que tu fais de la dépression. Maman dit généralement beaucoup de choses mais tu la soupçonnes de ne pas en savoir autant qu'elle veuille le faire croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a raison sur ce point : tu es déprimée, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle pense. Elle s'imagine que tu as peur de ne pas réussir ta vie après Poudlard. Le fait est que tu as peur de ne pas réussir ta vie après la guerre.

La plupart des Mangemorts a été arrêtée après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard mais certains courent encore. Et les gens n'oublient pas. Et comme le dirait Blaise Zabini, les gens sont bêtes. Ils n'écoutent que ce qui leur paraît le plus évident sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il en est réellement des gens. Les anciens élèves de Serpentard sont fuit comme la peste. Comme si vous nourrissiez tous l'envie de ramener à la vie Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il vous a fait autant de mal qu'aux autres, que croient-ils donc ? Alors oui, tu as peur, peur parce que tu es étiquetée dans le camp des méchants, peur parce qu'à chaque entretien d'embauche on te demande dans quelle maison tu as étudié et qu'à chaque fois on finit par te dire :

« On vous hiboutera. »

Et on ne te hiboute jamais. Tu as beau insister, beau écrire, Tu as beau te rendre sur place, la place a toujours été donnée à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu as vingt et un ans et tu as un diplôme d'aide juridique qui ne te sert à rien en poche. Dans un cabinet d'avocat du Chemin de Traverse, tu as vu ta place soufflée par Seamus Finnigan. Tu sais que ses résultats n'étaient pas fantastiques, tu sais qu'il n'est pas spécialement sérieux non plus. Mais lui, il était à Gryffondor.

La fête de ce soir est organisée par Daphné. Elle y a invité tous ceux de l'école avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Ce soir, si les aurors veulent faire une descente, ils trouveront ici toute une assemblée de Serpentard, de quoi les faire frémir d'envie.

Ta sœur t'entraîne dans la cuisine. Son appartement n'est pas très grand mais personne n'a encore eu l'idée de se réfugier dans la cuisine. A ton avis, ça ne va plus tarder.

« Ecoute, Astoria, te dit-elle en chuchotant à moitié, je t'ai invitée à la fête parce que maman a dit que ce serait bien mais je te préviens, il n'est pas question que tu plombes l'ambiance en faisant la gueule toute la soirée. »

Tu soupires. Tu aimes ta sœur mais tu l'apprécies mieux lorsqu'elle est loin de toi, dans une maison différente, dans une ville différente, un pays différent même. Ce serait l'idéal ça. L'ennui c'est que ta sœur ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle t'a invitée et tu es venue même si tu as l'impression qu'elle te fait la charité.

« Je ne vais pas plomber l'ambiance. Mais avoue que pour l'instant, personne n'a l'air de follement s'amuser. »

Et tu n'as pas tort. Quand tu retournes dans le salon, tu constates que tout le monde a l'air un peu penaud. Sauf Pansy Parkinson qui regarde tout le monde de haut. Si tu n'en étais pas sûre, maintenant tu le sais, tu la détestes, autant que l'on peut détester quelqu'un.

Tu prends un verre sur la table du salon. A priori, il s'agirait de vodka à l'orange. Mais au final tu t'en fiches. Ce soir, tu cherches juste à faire passer le temps le plus rapidement possible et si jamais il faut pour ça que tu sois ivre morte alors ce n'est pas un problème pour toi. Alors que tu sirotes la première gorgée, tu fais un peu le tour des invités des yeux. Tu vois Theodor Nott. Tu l'as toujours beaucoup aimé. Quand tu étais en quatrième année, tu rêvais de l'inviter à sortir avec toi. Mais tu n'as jamais osé. Tu as toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'une gamine sans intérêt à ses yeux. Tu vois aussi Blaise Zabini. Il te semble quelqu'un de très intelligent et de très sensé mais quelque part tu te demandes si tu n'as pas un peu peur de lui. Et puis il y a Draco Malfoy. Lui, tu n'oses même pas le regarder en face. Il était préfet à Poudlard, tu t'en souviens très bien. Mais tu n'es pas bien sûr de savoir ce que tu penses à son sujet. Il te paraît horriblement froid et imbu de sa personne. Et puis, même si tu ne fais pas attention à ça généralement, tu sais que sa famille est en disgrâce depuis la guerre.

Ce soir, il n'a pas l'air dans son chaudron. Tu le trouves sombre. Mais après, qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Tu as entendu dire que son père a été envoyé à Azkaban où il purge une peine pour Mangemorisme. Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas supporté que ce genre de choses arrive à ta propre famille. Tu le prends un peu en pitié d'ailleurs parce que lui il n'a rien demandé et il se retrouve un peu comme le niffleur de la farce.

Poussée par une pulsion qui ne te ressemble absolument pas, tu t'approches de lui. Il lève les yeux de son verre et il te regarde. Tu te sens rougir. Quand même, il est pas mal fichu du tout, il te plait bien.

« Salut. »

Pour une première approche, tu aurais aimé quelque chose d'un peu plus distingué que ce simple « salut », mais sur le moment c'est la première chose qui t'es venue à l'idée alors ça fera très bien l'affaire. Tu t'éclaircis la gorge pour te donner un peu de contenance. S'il ne te répond pas où s'il t'envoie balader, c'est décidé, tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu rentres chez toi. Enfin, chez ta mère. Et si elle pose la moindre question, tu lui sors ses quatre vérités à celle-là. De toute façon, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. En ce moment, il vaut mieux ne pas trop te chercher.

« Salut. Tu es Astoria c'est ça ? La sœur de Daphné. »

Cette fois tu dois être complètement écarlate. Il connaît ton nom. Tu en es épatée jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes que ta sœur et lui se connaissent pas mal. A un moment donné, elle a dû lui parler de toi. Tu te retiens de justesse d'avaler d'un trait le reste de ton verre. Ça te ferait rougir encore plus, ce ne serait probablement pas une très bonne idée.

« Oui. Et tu es Draco.

_ Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand monde à Londres qui ignore encore qui je suis.

_ Ah ? »

Merlin, ce que tu peux te sentir bête d'un coup. Il rit. Bon c'est bon signe.

« Rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec mon père. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que Potter et moi ayons été très amis. Malgré le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie. »

En fait, il est carrément déprimé. Et pour confirmer ce que tu penses, il avale d'un trait la moitié de ce qu'il y a dans son verre. Visiblement, il ne s'amuse pas tellement à la soirée de ta sœur. Tu jettes un coup d'œil autour de toi. Tu vois Nott et une fille que tu ne connais pas s'embrasser dans le canapé. Il a l'air d'avoir les mains baladeuses. Plus loin, ta sœur et Parkinson sont en pleine conversation très animée.

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco acquiesce.

« Envie de prendre l'air ? »

La proposition est plus que tentante et alors que personne ne semble s'intéresser à vous, vous vous éclipsez discrètement vers le balcon. Une brise fraîche, un peu froide quand même, vous accueille. Draco s'appuie à la rambarde et regarde en bas.

« Tu sais, dis-tu après t'être à nouveau raclée la gorge, si tu as envie de parler ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi moi. Ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre, ça a touché tout le monde et je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu et ta famille aussi.

_ Mon père est un imbécile. Il ne jurait que par le pouvoir, la gloire et l'argent. Maintenant qu'il est à Azkaban, il a tout le temps de réfléchir là-dessus. »

Tu fais la moue.

« Il reste quand même ton père non ? »

Draco se retourne subitement et te fait face. Il y a de la colère et de la déception dans son regard. Un peu de honte aussi.

« Mais justement, Astoria. Et c'est ça qui me pose problème. Partout où je vais, je reste un Malfoy, les gens ne voient en moi que le fils du lâche Mangemort qui est maintenant à Azkaban. Tu sais ce qu'on m'a dit ? Que j'y aurais bien ma place moi aussi et que sans l'appui de Potter, j'y aurais sûrement filé tout droit. »

Est-ce que ce sont des larmes qui brillent dans son regard ? Qu'importe. Ce qui se passe te touche. Tu avais pensé rencontrer un homme sûr de lui et calculateur et en réalité tu te retrouves devant un garçon fragile et blessé par les aléas de la vie. Et plus le temps passe, plus tu apprends à le connaître, plus tu te dis que tu le préfères ainsi.

« Moi ce n'est pas ce que je vois en toi.

_ C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas la peine de te décarcasser autant. »

Et à nouveau, il s'appuie à la rambarde, plonge son regard tout en bas. L'appartement de ta sœur se trouve au cinquième étage. Ce n'est pas un très grand immeuble mais tu as peur qu'il ne cherche tout de même à sauter. De là il pourrait se faire très mal, si ce n'est se tuer. Et tu trouves que ce serait dommage.

« Non, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Moi je ne pense pas que tu aurais ta place à Azakaban. Ou alors il faudrait aussi y envoyer tous ceux du ministère qui n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt et ont laissé mourir des centaines d'innocents. »

Tu t'étonnes toi-même de la force que tu trouves en toi. Tu ne rougis plus du tout maintenant et la détresse de Draco te fait un sacré effet. Oui, tu as envie de l'aider, tu le sais, tu le comprends et tu te dis que ce sera ça ou rien. C'est un peu ton nouveau but, le nouveau moteur qui te fera avancer un peu.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que c'est ce que je pense.

_ Arrête, on ne se connaît même pas.

_ Et c'est important ça ? »

Tu t'approches de lui, pose une main sur son épaule. Sous sa chemise un peu légère pour le temps qu'il fait, tu le sens tressaillir. Comme toi, il doit trouver qu'il fait un peu froid. Il soupire et plante son regard dans le tien.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? continues-tu. Après tout, c'est normal. Comme tu le dis si bien on ne se connaît pas mais on peut toujours apprendre non ? »

Tu ne t'attendais pas à sa réponse. Pas du tout même. Délicatement, il passe un bras sur tes épaules. Tu sens la chaleur de son corps au-travers de tes vêtements. Et avant que tu ne puisses te demander ce qui est en train de se passer, il pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Sa langue a un fort goût de whisky. Il a dû en boire plusieurs avant que tu n'arrives. Elle caresse la tienne, se faufile un passage, comme cherchant à te posséder toute entière. Elle effleure délicatement ton palais en une caresse qui te fait frissonner de plaisir. Tu as pourtant déjà embrassé des garçons, enfin quelques-uns, mais aucun ne t'a jamais fait cet effet. C'est plus qu'un baiser, c'est, l'espace d'un instant, une passion toute entière qui se dévoile à toi, c'est tout un monde, tout un univers que tu ignorais qui t'apparaît.

Tu réponds au baiser. Sa main vient jouer dans tes longues mèches tandis que toi tu lui caresses le dos et la nuque. Il est un peu plus grand que toi et tu dois incliner la tête en arrière pour répondre parfaitement à ses attentes mais qu'à cela ne tienne, plus rien n'a d'importance. Tu vois les étoiles briller loin au-dessus de vous et tu trouves ça magnifique.

« Bon, dîtes les amoureux, y a moyen de se trouver aussi une place sur le balcon ou on doit le censurer pour les moins de dix-sept ans ? »

Tu sursautes et t'éloignes brusquement de Draco. Brusquement mais avec regret. Vous vous tournez en même temps vers la porte glissante. Elle est maintenant ouverte et Pansy Parkinson, Nott et Daphnée se tiennent sur le seuil. Parkinson te regarde comme si tu avais touché au fruit défendu. Est-ce qu'elle le réservait pour elle ? Si c'est le cas, tu trouves qu'elle s'y est bien mal prise parce que tout au long de ta scolarité à Poudlard tu as vu Draco traîner avec pas mal de filles mais jamais avec elle. Enfin jamais avec elle en tant que petite-amie.

Nott semble complètement ivre. Il vacille alors même qu'il ne marche pas et tu as l'impression qu'il louche. Etonnamment, depuis que tu as embrassé Draco, lui, tu le trouves beaucoup moins attirant. Ses cheveux en bataille ne te semblent plus aussi séduisants, il est un peu trop mince pour toi, un peu trop à faire la tête comme un gamin capricieux.

En tout cas, le regard à la fois étonné et incrédule que ta sœur porte sur toi ramène à tes joues et à ton front cette bonne vieille rougeur que tu pensais avoir éloigné pour de bon aujourd'hui.

Tu baisses les yeux et gardes secrètement sur tes lèvres le goût de celles de Draco. Lui, il semble déjà avoir repris sa contenance et alors que tu lèves la tête pour voir la suite des évènements en espérant qu'ils te fichent tous la paix, tu le vois afficher l'un de ces petits sourires typiquement Serpentard qui n'augurent rien de bon.

« Il fait un peu trop froid ici, je crois que ça doit venir de toi Pansy. »

Peut-être qu'en temps normal elle aurait ri. C'est du moins ce que tu penses. Mais en tout cas, elle surprend tout le monde, et Draco le premier, en le giflant violemment. Tu entends sa chair claquer contre la sienne, vois la tête du jeune homme projetée en arrière. Il recule d'un pas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sous la force du coup. Il lève une main et touche délicatement, hébété, sa joue qui rougit déjà. Durant quelques secondes, le silence plane au milieu de vous tous. C'est l'un de ces silences gênés qui ne peut qu'amener la tempête. Personne ne semble vouloir être le premier à le rompre. Même Nott, qui tangue toujours autant sous l'effet d'un vent fictif, est juste là, bouche bée, à regarder tout à tour ses deux amis.

Finalement, c'est Draco qui parle en premier.

« T'es vraiment qu'une petite dinde toi. Pas étonnant que tes parents soient partis en te laissant derrière eux. »

Cette fois, tu t'y attendais à la deuxième gifle. Et le jeune homme également. Il pare le coup en levant simplement le bras.

« Pas deux fois, Pansy. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Il repousse la jeune femme et entre dans l'appartement. Ta sœur le poursuit immédiatement. Parkinson t'envoie un regard noir, glacé et chargé de reproches.

« Toi, tu viens de faire la plus belle connerie de toute ta vie. »

Tu baisses les yeux. Merlin, ce que tu peux te sentir faible face à elle et tu t'en veux énormément mais tu ne sais pas comment réagir d'autre. Cette fille t'intimide. Elle l'a toujours fait d'ailleurs.

Tu entends claquer la porte d'entrée. Tu as froid. Tu commences à trembler. Tu rentres à ton tour. Un dernier verre et toi aussi tu vas retourner chez toi. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue de toute façon.

L'intérieur de l'appartement est agréablement chauffé. Tu tentes d'ignorer les regards curieux des quelques invités qui ne sont pas sortis pour assister au grand spectacle et tu te diriges vers la table. La plupart des bouteilles sont presque vides. Il doit être très tard. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller tout de suite finalement. Mais quelle que soit ta décision, Daphné réapparaît et t'agrippe par le bras.

« Tout ça, c'est ta faute !

_ Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait et de mal ! »

Cette fois, toutes les conversations se sont tues et tu es le centre de l'intérêt général. Bravo, c'était pourtant exactement ce que tu avais cherché à éviter. Ta sœur fulmine littéralement de colère. C'est à peine si de la fumée ne lui sort pas par les oreilles.

« Draco, je l'ai invité pour lui changer un peu les idées et toi tu lui sautes dessus comme s'il n'était qu'un quartier de viande !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé d'abord !

_ C'est lui qui m'a embrassé d'abord (te singe ta sœur avec une horrible voix de fausset qui ne ressemble certainement pas à la tienne). Mais t'es vraiment qu'une pauvre fille. »

Cette fois, tu en as ta claque. Tant pis pour ta sœur, tant pis pour ce que dira ta mère, tant pis pour tout après tout, tu n'en as plus rien à faire. Tu en as assez d'être la petite sur le dos de qui on peut rabattre toutes les fautes. Encore un peu et elle va t'annoncer que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a dix ans, c'était aussi ta faute.

« Va te faire voir, Daphné, cries-tu. La pauvre fille des deux c'est toi parce que tu viens de te mettre en ménage avec Blaise mais tu baves sur Draco comme une chienne devant un gros nonosse. Allez moi j'en ai assez, je me casse. »

Tu récupères ton manteau dans la chambre et dans un geste rageur du quittes l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière toi. Tu es un peu déçue de constater que ta sœur ne cherche pas à te rattraper comme elle l'avait fait pour Draco. Tu descends rapidement les escaliers. Quand tu seras en bas, bien à l'abri des regards de tous ces gens que tu n'as plus du tout envie de fréquenter maintenant, tu transplaneras.

Tu es très en colère. Tu ouvres la porte à la volée et la claques derrière toi. Le vent froid que tu avais tant aimé sur le balcon tout à l'heure te fouette le visage. Tu ne l'aimes plus du tout maintenant. Tu arrives sur le parking devant l'immeuble. Il est plongé dans une obscurité quasi-totale et il n'y a personne. De toute façon, il n'y a jamais personne. Tu le sais, Astoria te l'a dit quand elle a emménagé. Et il te semble te souvenir que Blaise avait mentionné que c'était prévu exprès pour que les sorciers puissent transplaner comme ils en ont envie. En quelque sorte, il est bourré de sorts. Eh bien ce sera parfait pour toi rentrer chez toi. Enfin quand tu te seras calmée parce que là tu as quand même toutes les chances de te désartibuler.

« Astoria ! J'espérais que tu viendrais. »

Tu te retournes et aperçois Draco Malfoy émerger depuis l'un des recoins sombres que tu n'avais pas encore vus.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en venant se placer à ta hauteur. J'espère que…

_ Que ça s'est bien passé avec ma sœur ? Absolument pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi je crois. C'est plus prudent. En tout cas la soirée n'a pas été complètement pourrie.

_ Ah oui ? »

Il s'appuie sur le capot d'une vauxhall dont tu distingues à peine la couleur dans la nuit. Quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose de foncé. Peut-être du bleu ou du rouge.

« Eh bien je n'avais pas du tout envie de venir et non seulement je pars tôt mais en plus j'ai embrassé un joli garçon. »

Merlin ! Mais… mais c'est toi qui a osé dire une chose pareille ? Tu n'en reviens pas. Ça te ressemble tellement peu. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit noire et qu'il ne peut pas voir ta gêne. De lui, en tout cas, tu distingues nettement son sourire.

« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. D'ailleurs… »

Il baisse la tête et te regarde par en-dessous.

« D'ailleurs je n'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable du tout moi non plus et je voulais savoir s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'on se revoit.

_ Oui. »

Encore une fois, tu te surprends toi-même. Tu as répondu avec un tel empressement qu'il éclate de rire. Bravo, maintenant tu vas carrément passer pour une fille facile.

« Euh… enfin je veux dire que… »

Draco s'avance. Il pose ses mains sur tes hanches et, penchant la tête en avant, il t'embrasse. A nouveau, tu sens comme une onde de chaleur se répandre dans tout ton corps et tu réalises que depuis ces quelques minutes que vous avez partagé tous les deux sur le balcon de Daphné, tu n'as eu de cesse d'espérer que ça se reproduise à nouveau. Il t'entraîne un peu en arrière et tu sens l'arrière de tes genoux cogner contre un capot de voiture. Celui de la vauxhall peut-être. Bah, tu t'en fiches complètement en fait. Tu embrasses le jeune homme avec une telle passion, une telle envie de, cette fois, ne surtout pas te séparer de lui que tu t'accroches à ses épaules, tu enfonces tes ongles dans le tissu de sa chemise. Il ne donne cependant pas l'impression de vouloir se séparer de toi. S'il éloigne ses lèvres des tiennes, c'est pour mieux emprisonner la chair de ton cou. Tu sens sa langue la parcourir, déclenchant en toi de véritables ondées de délectation.

Tu t'assois sur le capot de la voiture et tu te demandes si ces histoires d'alarmes qui se déclenchent inopinément ne sont que des légendes ou si dans quelques minutes vous n'allez pas vous retrouver à vous enfuir tous les deux en hurlant. Mais rapidement, tu ne penses plus à tout ceci. Les mains de Draco se sont mises à explorer tes hanches sous ta robe. Sa langue et ses lèvres, elles, continuent à se délecter de la douceur de ta peau. Tu l'enfermes entre tes jambes et le sens se presser contre toi. Son bassin touche le tiens et au-travers de la toile de ses vêtements, tu sens son érection. Ce contact si intime et si lointain à la fois déclenche un véritable incendie dans ton bas-ventre. Au diable ta sœur, au diable Parkinson, tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu veux. Alors qu'il met toujours autant d'empressement dans ses caresses et dans ses baisers, tu déboutonnes sa braguette. Il semble hésiter.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Ici ? D'accord. »

Tu constates que tu n'as pas besoin de grand-chose pour le convaincre et d'ailleurs tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a demandé l'autorisation que pour le principe. Juste une confirmation en quelque sorte. Avec comme une flamme dans les yeux, il fait délicatement glisser ta culotte le long de tes hanches. Et là, tu espères sincèrement que ta sœur et Blaise avaient raison et que personne ne vient jamais par ici.

Draco s'agenouille devant toi et glisse la tête entre tes jambes. C'est la première fois qu'un homme t'offre ce genre de baiser. Du bout de la langue, il effleure ton intimité, comme s'il en demandait d'abord l'autorisation. Embrassée par ce léger effleurement dont tu attends tellement plus, tu glisses les deux mains dans ses cheveux. C'est un peu comme un signal. Ses lèvres se referment sur celles de ton sexe, sa langue te caresse plus intimement. Chaque contact de ce baiser peu conventionnel t'électrise littéralement et bientôt ton souffle se fait court. Tu empoignes ses cheveux avec une certaines violence. Le plaisir est si proche de la douleur que c'est comme si tu avais envie de lui faire mal à lui aussi. Lentement, il trace un sillon humide jusqu'à l'entrée de ton sexe et, du bout de la langue, vient la chatouiller puis, tout doucement, il s'y aventure. Tu ne tiens plus. Un gémissement remonte le long de ta gorge.

Il comprend que tu es maintenant toute à lui. Alors il rompt le baiser, se redresse et pose ses mains sous tes reins. Tu l'empoignes. S'il t'a laissée au bord du plaisir, tu constates cependant que lui-même est au comble de l'excitation et son sexe est bien dur, parfaitement prêt pour ce que tu attends de lui. Tu le guides jusqu'à l'entrée de ton sexe où il se faufile, d'une poussée.

Alors tu t'allonges sur le capot de la voiture, referme les jambes sur les reins de ton amant et t'abandonnes complètement au plaisir. Chaque poussée qu'il accompagne d'un grognement te donne la sensation que ton univers se replie à chaque fois un peu plus sur toi. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu contemple le visage de ton amant. Vos regards se rivent l'un à l'autre et alors la jouissance te prend. C'est une onde puissante qui traverse tout ton corps, t'électrise et te fais cambrer les reins. Ta bouche s'ouvre sur un cri que tu retiens de justesse. Personne ne vient ici mais ce n'est pas la peine non plus de les attirer. Le plaisir explose dans ton ventre, creusant en toi comme un véritable sillon d'amour. Le visage de Draco se contracte lui aussi. Il serre les dents, te griffe la peau, il pousse une petite exclamation tandis qu'il jouit en toi. Vous continuez votre corps à corps sensuel quelques secondes encore puis il se sépare de toi avant de venir s'allonger lui aussi sur le capot de la voiture.

A bout de souffle, il se rhabille. Tu en fais de même. Manquerait plus que le propriétaire de la voiture vous retrouve à moitié nus sur son capot tiens.

« Oui. »

Il tourne la tête vers toi.

« Pardon ?

_ Oui. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se revoit. »

Il éclate de rire, prend ta main dans la sienne.

« On va se revoir. Je te le promets. Et rapidement même. Je crois que maintenant que j'ai fait ta connaissance Astoria, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. »

Vous riez tous les deux. Tu reportes ton regard sur les étoiles, cherches vaguement les constellations que tu as apprises à Poudlard. Finalement, cette soirée n'était pas si mal, tu y as trouvé bien plus que ce que tu espérais, bien plus que tu ne recherchais.

Toi qui cherchais du réconfort, tu as trouvé l'amour.


End file.
